


Laid In A Star's Light

by amethystfox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Pizza, SO FLUFFY, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tottenham Hotspur F.C., Tottenham Hotspur FC - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox
Summary: Just a quick, cuddly fluff piece that my brain decided the world needed.Set when Spurs traveled to Hong Kong at the end of the 2016-2017 season.
Relationships: Toby Alderweireld/Hugo Lloris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Laid In A Star's Light

"God," Toby muttered as they unlocked the door and entered the dark room. "I am so tired."

"And whose fault is that?" Hugo asked softly, looking at him with a small smile as he switched on the lamp.

Toby pouted for a moment. "How was I supposed to know it was such a long way back to the hotel from there?"

Hugo laughed at him, which would have annoyed Toby more if it weren't such a beautiful sight. "The internet, perhaps?"

Toby contemplated sticking his tongue out at Hugo, but refrained. "Come on, you can't tell me it wasn't worth it. We saw the Court of Final Appeal! It was beautiful."

_ "Oui,"  _ Hugo said wearily. "It was beautiful. As beautiful as every other famous building you have dragged me to in cities all over the world."

Toby grumbled under his breath, but he was too exhausted to try to carry on an argument. He flopped facedown onto his bed with a dramatic sigh.

Hugo laughed again, and this time it was all soft and affectionate and Toby could never stay mad at a person who sounded like that. 

He rolled over onto his back and watched Hugo for a moment, puttering around the hotel room, lining their shoes up neatly by the door, picking up the shopping bags Toby had dropped on the floor and moving them to the table.

"Come here," Toby said, moving one of his arms over slightly on the ugly hotel bedspread in lieu of actually lifting it up to reach for Hugo.

_ "Un moment," _ Hugo murmured. "Are you hungry?"

Toby laughed dryly. "I've been hungry since the end of the cooking competition. I should have taken a page from Eric's book and eaten more while we were cooking."

"You don't need to be picking up bad habits from him," Hugo reprimanded him gently. "Let's just get something from room service."

He came over to Toby's bed and lay down next to him, holding the room service menu up high enough for both of them to look at.

They stared at it in silence for a while before Toby gave up. "Do you have any idea what any of this is?" he asked.

"No," Hugo admitted. "My English is not good enough to handle whatever bad translation this is, and I never learned any Chinese at all."

Toby made a face. "Me neither. Think we could just order a pizza?"

Hugo made a soft noise of disapproval. "This is not what we should be eating," he said reproachfully.

Toby groaned. "I  _ know _ that, Hugo," he said, letting just a bit of a whine creep into his voice. "But we eat what the nutritionists give us almost every day. Can't we just be bad this once?"

He rolled onto his side, the better to unleash the devastating impact of his wide, pleading blue eyes on his captain. "Please?" he whispered coaxingly. "Hugo, when's the last time you had pizza? Hugo." He nudged his face closer to Hugo, who had refused to take the bait, knowing better than to look at Toby's eyes when he was trying to get his own way.  _ "Please," _ he whispered in Hugo's ear, his voice low and wheedling.

Hugo sighed. "You are a menace," he grumbled. "I don't know why I put up with you."

Toby beamed at him, knowing surrender when he heard it. "Ah, you know you love me."

Hugo rolled onto his side, smiling fondly at him. "Yes," he said quietly. "I do."

Toby grinned at him happily, pulling out his phone to look up options for pizza that would deliver to their hotel.

  
  


***

  
  


Later, after they had bickered about whether to get pineapple on the pizza, after Toby had finally given in to Hugo's own impressive pleading eyes, after they had ordered and devoured an entire large pizza between them, they lay back on Toby's bed again, feeling sleepy and content.

"We should probably get up," Hugo murmured. "You're about to fall asleep."

"You're one to talk," Toby mumbled. "You were snoring a second ago."

"Come on," Hugo said, nudging Toby's arm. "We need to get up, to brush our teeth at least."

"You first," Toby said with a yawn.

"You're impossible," Hugo said, rolling onto his side to drape an arm across Toby's waist.

Toby snuggled closer to him, too warm and comfortable to protest. He opened his eyes, just enough to see where Hugo's lips were, and pressed a sleepy kiss to his face, only missing the mark by a little ways.

Hugo yawned, pulling Toby tightly into his arms.  _ "Je t'aime," _ he whispered, but the only answer was a soft snore.

_ "Je t'aime à Londres et je t'aime à Hong Kong." _

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Toby & Hugo filmed [this video](https://youtu.be/KlPzAul-iw0).
> 
> The debate about pineapple on pizza is from [this video](https://youtu.be/XXcdsEAuKEI).
> 
> Title is from the song "Hong Kong" by Gorillaz.


End file.
